Broken Withered Willow
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: I am broken, I am withered. but I love him, so I will make that sacrafice.
1. Chapter 1

NejiXxXHina I promise

It hadn't started out this way; in fact it had been a normal day at first. Neji-san had been training with Hinata-sama in a field near the Hyuuga mansion when Hiashi (Hinata's father) had summoned them. The girl with the Dark Indigo hair and the clear eyes looked at her cousin with a puzzled expression because usually they never interrupted there training sessions. Little did Hinata know that very big plans of her life would depend upon this meeting, her secret love for Naruto would have to end, and the distance between her cousin and her would have to be erased.

…..

They slowly wondered into the room to find how both of their lives would be changed. As soon as they walked in they were pounced by an eager aunt and mother to neji congratulating both of them before she was again seated. Both confused and puzzled looked at Hiashi with clueless expressions. Hiashi took this moment to explain, "Hinata and Neji Hyuuga you both I assume have realized the difference between the main and branch houses. To have peace we need to make a connection, therefore"… Neji could not believe what was happening, he was literally in shock how could they do this to him, or her? An arranged marriage? No, it would ruin his life he didn't want her he still had the long blonde haired beauty in his mind the lovely Ino how could this happen? Hiashi continued, "So an arranged marriage must be put into place to maintain peace and order. Thank you both and we congratulate you, you are dismissed". Hinata was still in disbelief she knew who neji had loved Ino this couldn't happen to him she wouldn't let it, she would talk to him tell him how sorry she was make it right no matter what it takes, this was her promise.

…..

Neji was upset and he went straight to his room how dare the main house make this decision without even consulting him! He collapsed upon his bed when he heard a soft knock on the door he opened it to reveal a young lady with blue hair and wide eyes she slowly stepped in, "Neji I am so sorry!" she exclaimed "you love Ino and I cannot replace her in your heart. Usually neji wouldn't of let her ramble on like this but he was to hurt to stop her he wanted revenge on everyone, especially the main house. That is when a wicked idea came to his head "Hinata-sama we are to be married yes?" She said confused "Yes Neji-San weren't you listening?" Yes Hinata I was but I'm wondering how that will work if we haven't even kissed." He said with a smirk "Neji-San!" Hinata exclaimed with a blush. Then neji did the most unexpected he kissed the young hyuuga heiress and continued to over and over not stopping taking all his anger out in the kisses biting her bringing the bitter taste of copper from her blood from her lips into his own mouth. "N-neji?" he looked up and saw the young girl staring at him with concern and he let her go, as he did this he walked out of the room and slammed the door. He thought to himself why does she not think of herself? After all I have done why does she forgive? Why does she continue to love?

….

The next day Hinata went to Neji's room again, normally he wouldn't have expected this but today he had been expecting it after yesterday's performances. "Neji I know you don't love me, I never expected you too. I promise you to do whatever I can to prevent this marriage!" with that she stopped and looked at him. He knew she was hoping for an answer but instead he just said "Hai Hinata." And she left after that but that is what he wanted the marriage to stop so he could continue loving Ino. Wasn't it?

…..

Weeks passed and the marriage would now be tonight. Neither The Beautiful Indigo nor the clever silky black could think of a way out of it. An hour or two later Neji went to Hinata and said, " you made a promise how are we getting out of this?" he said sternly. "D-Don't w-worry Neji-san I have a plan." She said softly and after he left but little did the young man know of the great sacrifice the girl's plan would make. Neji was excited to not have to marry Hinata he went to find his Beloved Ino and tell her, when he found her she said she had to go make tea now and that she would talk to him as soon as she was done. Three hours passed and she didn't come he went into the kitchen to find something that broke his heart. Ino his love was kissing another man someone he despised "Well look who showed up!" Mocked itachi. Ino looked at neji with wide eyes and said "Neji I'm sorry but your engaged and I…" " If you would've talked to me you would have know that Hinata-sama has found a way out of it and is working on her plan as we speak but now I can safely tell her that it is okay for her not too. While this was happening Hinata was going on with her promise "This is the only way Neji will be out of the marriage, if I die he wont have to marry me." As she said this she finished a letter that was addressed to Neji, then Hinata drew a Kunai from her mission pouch, held it up to her and silently pushed it through her stomach and with her last signature, she also had her last breath. "Hinata!" a man yelled assumed Hinata through weary vision. "Neji I promised you I would stop the wedding, I have now." Neji was shocked and he muttered "I never wanted it like this Hinata! No please Hinata don't die on me now, because… "Yes neji?" he looked at her tears swelling in his eyes and the salty liquid gently streaked down his cheeks "Because I love you!" Hinata passed out then and Neji rushed her to the medics in the Hyuuga mansion they sent him away and told them they would do what they could. Still in tears he silently walked back to Hinata's room. There he found the letter addressed to him and here is what it read:

Dear Neji,

True love only happens once in a life and though I truly wish you loved me as I have come to be deeply and utterly and completely in love with you, your heart is with Ino-Chan. I have promised you to do everything in my power to prevent this wedding and as you read this my plan will be revealed, You love Ino and the only way I can see for you to be with her is if I am gone so I have come to the conclusion if my death is certain your love may blossom with Ino. I wish both of you the best Neji I really do but please when you someday have children with her don't tell them of how we fought or how I was the cousin of the evil main branch, please Neji tell them of our friendship or something I have come to call love. Make this my last request.

Sincerely,

Hinata Hyuuga

And with that Neji let all the tears stop and wished he could take back all the anger, all the hate, all the madness, and he walked across the room onto hinata's bed and did something he never expected himself to do he prayed for her something he used to do for Ino. For now he realized he didn't want The blonde that was cool and serene and never nervous and would express her love, he just wanted the girl with the indigo hair the one with the clear eyes the one that made everyday like springtime the one who blushed when you spoke to her or looked at her any way that showed interest.

He wanted Hinata Hyuuga. But now it was to late for promises had been made.


	2. Chapter 2

NejiXxXHina

**The indigo girl slowly rose her head from the soft pillow she had been on and looked down to see herself in a gown with flowers? She was confused and her head hurt really bad, she decided to sleep more maybe to take the pain away but as she was trying to sleep she saw a certain young boy long brown silky hair down his back looking her with utmost urgency in his the eyes that were so much like her own. "Hinata-sama" he whispered sounding relieved but wasn't she dead she was sure it had really happened but it was like she was in her body trapped in visions of the unknown she didnt know what was happening confused and lost, she wasn't sure what had happened or even what was going on? Neji went in for a swift kiss as she jerked her eyes open to see her cousin weeping but his lips were softly placed on hers then when her eyelids fluttered open he froze in shock.**

_Hinata? Your alive he grabbed her and swiftly pulled her into a hug, every few seconds letting go to place a kiss on her cheek, lips, neck, forhead anywhere really. He smiled a huge grin and said welcome back Hina-Sama. I missed you so much I thought you were gone I promise to protect you from now on Hina-Hime, now sleep you must be tired from all the medicine we will talk tomorrow. He got up and left her room but not before kissing her again. She had so many questions like what happened to him and Ino, why he was kissing her, and WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? but like Neji had stated she was tired and her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep._

_The next day she awoke with a yawn to see Neji with a twinkle in his eye, staring at her limp body. He leaned in and kissed her, then said so Hinata-chan our wedding's tomorrow are you excited he eyed her and a smile dared to play close to his lips. "Neji w-what about Ino?" Neji frowned making a crease on his forhead "Ino is nothing to me anymore hinata-sama your all that matters because Hinata I have come to be utterly, unwilling to change, unbearably in love with you and I will never let you go" With that he placed a kiss on the tiny heiresses lips and left._

_He came back in later that evening with Ramen and mint tea, Hello Hinata-sama how are you? She smiled and said Fine Neji-kun. Suddenly he bent over her a kissed her passionetly, his rough tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, greedily biting her lips to make her part them faster. Sliding his tongue inside to explore her unexperienced mouth. They were so close and so warm and Hinata thought everything felt so right and so nice she was in love._

_Ino still felt horribly bad about breaking Neji's heart but she had finally found a plan to try to win him over again, she knew he was with Hinata she went to the hospital wing of the Hyuga residence walking in to hinata's room to find neji kissing hinata, the scared little, ugly, treacherous, girl!_

_She walked up and slapped the wretch right in the face, Hinata looked back from neji to her.. so neji was only doing this to make her jealous! She ran out tears brimming in her eyes. She needed to be alone she needed to think she needed to get away, she grabbed her car keys and drove to the hokage mountain, she sat on the ledge in the cold night air, listening to her ipod: **Who do you think you are, running round leaving scars. collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me don't come back at all..** Neji._


	3. Chapter 3

NejiXxXHina Lust or Love?

_She sat atop the mountain just staring she kept replaying the lyrics, neji I have grown to strong to fall back in your arms, so now you want me one more time? why did he love her now, to make Ino jealous must be it otherwise he wouldn't have waited this long but she needed him like she needed air, she needed neji like water, like a pill she was addicted to she was in love?, or was it Lust? I mean she always thought neji was beautiful, and handsome, she never really knew him though, she would think about him then assume thats what he was, he was actually a stranger she didnt even know him she was crazy to be in love with a stranger but it was the way he walked his voice everything it mad her mad with lust or love? She was so confused so she drifted into a sleep by her car._

**_She was awoken by sunlight and a certain person with white, pale eyes. Hinata-sama I hate you, your nothing but another fangirl, your weak, and unworthy of the title Hyuga. I only was with you to make Ino jealous, because I love her because shes not you! your worthless a good for nothing, unworthy to be my bride, unworthy to be my slave! you are a disgrace and I wish that you would have died when you tried now I guess I will just have to do it myself "BYAKUGAN!"_**

_Help! she awoke with a startle to the cold biterness, lonliness, of the cliff. She sighed at least Neji hadn't really said those things to her. She climbed back into her car and drove home to find a stressed neji waiting for her.._

_Hinata-Hime! you had me worried sick he picked her up and carried her to his room. Please don't ever do that again Hina-Sama.. I missed you. Now, he reached over and closed the door while smirking. Hinata I have waited for very long and patiently for this and I think its time he pushed her onto the bed making her gasp while cupping her breast in his hands while his tongue searched her mouth, she tried to pull away but they both knew he was stronger so eventually she gave up and enjoyed herself,and as you can tell they had a long night together..._

_the next morning she lay there awake her body sore but in a good way she was actually delighted that Neji-San loved her, it wasn't just lust after all. At least she hoped because she really loved him and wasn't planning on letting him go soon. Then Nejis eyes slowly opened seeing Hinata in his bed was better then he ever dreamed, seeing her covered in his bite marks made him smirk with satisfaction. She was his from now on and today was there wedding. He pulled her in close tasting her lips and brushing her hair out of her face. As the two drifted back into slumber._

_Neji was in a bathroom putting on his tux while Hinata was off somewhere in the mansion preparing herself for a lovely bride to be he smiled at the thought. What he was really excited about was the honey moon, last night she never really lost her virginity he just hoped she was ready for what married couples did._

**_Next chapter will have wedding please review thx_**

**_love NejiHina33_**


End file.
